Scorned
by Salvatore-Black
Summary: He left her bitter, broken and destroyed, It seemed only fair that she sought revenge...if only it was that easy... Re-uploaded again as the first few chapters have been betaed and I'm finally back writing, it seems so the story really is going in a different direction to what was originally planned nearly three years ago when I started it
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Scorned**

I was the one who was stuck, I had no one to turn to. No one who could help me because he'd find out. He made his choice and forced me to go down this course of action, I couldn't be held responsible if he found out.

I never wanted this, I never asked for this. He told me that he didn't have a choice in the matter and I believed him like I believed him when his engagement was announced. His 'patient fiancee of eight months'

Even my own brother would rather see me left alone with no one to go to for help, then for me to remain in La Push. That was the real reason why I was made to feel like an outsider in the tribe, why I was so encouraged to leave and never go back.

I felt so angry, so unbelievably frustrated that I'd allowed him to love me, only to hurt me in the end. I believed him when he told me he loved me, that it was me he wanted. But It was lies, all of it. I know that now, I learnt that the hard way. He left me pregnant and I intend to leave him broken into a thousand pieces.


	2. 1: Scorned

**Bella's POV**

It had been four long years, and I was finally taking the long journey home, to face what those I had called family had done to me. I was barely eighteen years old when they turned their backs on me; my own brother and the only family I'd come to know.

He was more important to them all than me.

They were going to get such a shock when they finally saw what they had done to me. I wasn't the same sweet, naive girl that I once was. I was a broken, bitter and hate filled shadow of my former self and I was never going to be the same again. The only person who caught a glimpse of my former self was my daughter. She was the only one who I allowed to see the soft side of me.

She looked so much like me in the way that we shared the same hair colour, which was a true mixture of colours, she also had my eyes. Our hair wasn't pure black like most native hair was, it had dark red and brown running through it which were natural streaks in the hair. She had hardly any trace of her father in her for which I was extremely thankful.

My daughter was three and a half now. If anyone from my past thought they were going to be involved in my or my daughters life, then they have another thing coming. If they thought that I was going to let them get away with treating me like they had done, and allow them back in so easily they could think again.

Hell would freeze over before that happened.

The person I resented the most was Jacob. He was so desperate for his father's approval that he was willing to give up without a fight the love we shared. He wanted his father's acceptance a hell of alot more than he ever wanted me. I was second place to his father and I should have known that.

If any of them thought I had forgotten or forgiven them for their treatment of me, then they were sure as hell wrong. I wanted revenge and I may not have my plans fully thought out yet, but it didn't matter because my sole focus besides caring for Sophia was to show Billy and Jacob just how much I was hurt.

Billy had never accepted me, he didn't think I was good enough for Jacob because I was younger then him. That foolish old man would learn never to underestimate me. I was just like my mother Elizabeth in the sense that I would get revenge even if it killed me. They had all gone too long thinking they had seen the last of me and trust me, they hadn't. I'm back and I'm hell bent on revenge, if not for me then for my little girl.

After all, what's life without a bit of fun in it? Right? Well for sure, it's going to be fun for me but not so sure about any of them!


	3. 2: She's Back

**Chapter Two: Scorned**

**Emily's POV**

I was cooking for the pack tonight, which generally signaled when I need to stock up on food - it would be the third time already this week because the guys had eaten me out of house and home. Jake's behaviour lately had been worrying me - it was coming up to that time of year where Bella had left and Jake had married Hope.

I knew Billy hated it when it became obvious Jake was missing Bella, I couldn't actually understand his problem with her. She was a full native, Sam's sister and Embry's cousin. So I was at a complete loss trying to understand his problem with her, or what he didn't like about her.

I was rushing around the grocery store, already knowing what I needed before I bumped into someone in front of me.

I picked up the boxes of stuffing which I'd dropped before I apologised, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm trying to hurry about,''

As a very familiar voice replied, ''its fine honest, no harm done.''

I looked up and into the eyes of Bella before I gaped at her which made her laugh. I just stood there, being too speechless about the fact Bella was here in the flesh after all these years!

Bella laughed again but didn't say anything, waiting for me to say something. I plonked the boxes from my arms into my trolley as I asked, ''Does Sam know you're, you know, back? He would surely mention it by now,''

Bella meet my question and replied, ''He doesn't keep tabs on me so I doubt he knows. Just tell him from me that I don't want anything to do with him or the tribe. I came back because this is my home and I will not be forced from it again, not because I want anything to do with any of you.''

With that statement, Bella walked off to the till before she paid for her shopping and left. My mind was such a blur that I didn't register that I even got home until Embry tapped on the window and pulled me out my thoughts. I jumped from shock before getting out and ignoring the odd looks Embry was giving me. I then grabbed the grocery shopping and headed into my house.

My plan to speak to Sam in private went down the drain since the entire pack was sat around, obviously waiting for food. Jake was staring into space before I took a seat and sighed as I bowed my head. Sam grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as I asked,

''Have you heard from your sister at all?''

He shook his head as he replied. ''There's no answer on the phone number I had for her. According to her neighbours, she's not lived on the Rez for six years now.'' I took a deep breath before I delivered the news which would send shockwaves through both Sam and Jacob.

''I've seen Bella, Sam. I have a message from her.'' I whispered as Sam stared at me like everyone else before he asked,

''I don't understand, she's here? She can't be, Em. After everything that happened to her, the emotional torture she was basically put through, why would she return?'' I shrugged, hating that I didn't have the answers he wanted.

Jake then choked out, ''H…how is sh...she?'' before he held his head in his hands.

''Bella is bitter, Sam.'' I choked out before the tears started flowing down my face from everything which had happened. I was close to Bella once, there were times when I missed her so much, but there was nothing I could do to erase the pain caused to her or the path she was made to take. Sam felt awful for his part in it all, she was his kid sister after all and she was only eighteen when she was pushed away by the only family she ever really knew.

Jacob and Sam were silent before Sam asked, ''What did she say?'' as I looked up then stared into his eyes, hating what I was about to repeat to him.

''Bella said to tell you, that she doesn't want anything to do with you or the tribe. She came back because this is her home and she refuses to be forced from it again, not because she wants anything to do with any of us.'' I choked out between sobs before Sam got up and paced back and forth.


	4. 3: Memories

**Chapter Three:** **Scorned**

**Jacob's POV **

I closed my eyes, attempting to force myself asleep, but my mind wouldn't allow me to rest. It kept replaying the few precious memories I shared with Bella until I foolishly gave up, trying everything in my power to push them away from my mind.

I know I fucked up when it came to Bella, I should have done things the way I wanted instead of listening to my dad. I shouldn't have believed him when he said leaving the best part of my life was for my best interests. What he really meant was it was best for his precious tribe rather than my well being.

I tossed and turned in my bed, wishing everything was different and that I wasn't lying alone in a empty house with no-one.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_''Give me the phone, Bells,'' I demanded playfully, as Bella teased me by refusing to give up the phone. She ran to the other side of the room, laughing her head off before she chuckled_

_''You want it? Come and get it, Jakey.''_

_I growled at her nickname for me as I warned ''Don't call me Jakey, Bells. You might get burnt if you play with fire...''_

_Bella_ _giggled and replied, ''Burn me then.''_

_She_ _went to run past me but I grabbed her waist, pulling her into my front as I lost my balance and fell back. Bella landed with a thud on top of me, her face inches from mine as we stared at each other in silence._

_I did what she wanted me to. I burned her with the knowledge of my passion for her._

_Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, getting just as lost in the kiss as me, until a_ _throat__clearing_ _interrupted our embrace, causing us to_ _look up to the doorway,_ _standing there_ _was an embarrassed_ _Emily and_ _fuming_ _Sam._

_I helped Bella up_ _and held her protectively close to me, as Sam looked toward her and spat._

_''What on earth is going on here?!''_ _she stayed_ _silent,_ _while_ _staring at the floor, meeting no-one's eyes._

_''What do you think I was doing, Sam?'' I asked_ _in confusion,_ _as Sam_ _then continued._

_''__Get your hands off of my_ _baby sister! You're far too old for her!_ _You shouldn't even be **thinking** about her, let alone kissing!__''_ _he seethed, with his hands clenched into balls._

_Bella_ _remained silent__, saying nothing to stop Sam as I replied, ''She's_ _sixteen__, Sam. She can make her own choices.'' Emily hugged Sam, who was fuming before he asked._

_''Bella, what do you want?_ _And please...spare me the gory details.__''_

_Bella then looked up to her overbearing brother with pure determination consuming her eyes._ _''Sam, whatever I do__will be_ _my choice, don't make me choose,'' Bella commented as she stood and held her hand out for me._

_As we_ _reached_ _the door, Sam replied. ''I'll accept it but I don't like it,_ _not one bit__. He's_ _twenty-two__, Bella and you're only_ _sixteen. This is wrong, so wrong__.''_

**-FLASHBACK-**

I gave up trying to sleep after that memory, because I kept wondering now, if Bella ever thought about what we could have been. I still loved her - I never stopped. I regret hurting her, and have done since the day I made the worst decision of my life. She was always in tune with my emotions and thoughts, I missed her sense of humour, the way she had the ability to make me smile without even trying.

I missed everything about Bella Uley.

I sat up in bed, leaning over to open one of my cabinet's which held a picture of me and Bella. It was taken when Bella was seventeen and we'd been shopping. Leah had taken the photo which showed Bella and me as we stared into each other's eyes. The picture meant a lot to me because I could tell how much Bella loved me, it was clear from her eyes.

I put the picture on the bedside cabinet before turning over and trying to sleep. Praying that my dreams were filled with the one woman I wanted wholeheartedly but could not have.

**Author Note: Very short, I apologise for that. This entire story won't be made of very long chapters. **


	5. 4: Tutor Much?

**C****hapter Four: Scorned**

**Bella's POV**

I was so angry, I could hit something or someone! Life officially sucks when you find out the only tutoring job in the area for miles happens to be in goddamn LA PUSH!

Life also sucks when you find out that the only daycare resided in La Push, since the Forks daycare had shut down a few years ago. I didn't know if life can get any worse... actually I did!

If I ever found myself within twenty feet of Jacob Black then I would undoubtedly, say I had the worst luck ever.

I would seek revenge on them all, especially him for being so weak and easily manipulated by his father.

What really clawed at me about the entire situation was not that he left me broken or pregnant, but, that I loved him_regardless_ of the pain I'd been put through. And the twisted part of all of this, a small fraction of me doesn't want to cause him pain because I know that I could hurt him even if I hated the- _No_! I am not going to resort to calling him childish names, because that would make me no better than him!

The additional circumstances for which I am less then happy about, was that I found myself in La Push, waiting for my interview with the Head of the high school. The guy has no sense of punctuality since he was twenty minutes late. He knew he had an interview at 1:30pm, his secretary told me as much!

The ass finally showed up - thirty minutes late! Before finally getting down to business.

By 2.00pm, I had been hired as the newest and _only_ tutor in La Push High. I would clearly have my work cut out for me, and it was clear that everyone else had the right idea about not wanting this job!

I was shown my new office and given a list of kids to look over to see who needed tutoring. By the looks of the list I was given, I was already going to need a raise, because out of all the kids in this school, I could already pick out at least twenty-six that would need tutoring of some kind.

I was clearly going to have my work cut out, and I'd only been on the job ten minutes!

I really did hate life at some times.

After looking at my list, I could see the names of the Elders children who were falling behind, and that made me laugh; these were the ones who were supposed to set the example for the rest of the tribe.

I left my office to speak to the Head, receiving more attention than I would have liked, before wondering whether it was my clothes. They were modest but stylish so I was sure I was dressed appropriately!

The Head had basically told me to do whatever I wanted before excusing himself for a meeting.

I was on my way back to my office, when Seth Clearwater spotted me. Before I could turn in the opposite direction. No doubt Sam and Jacob will know within minutes of Seth seeing that I now worked here.

''Bella? What are you doing here?'' Seth asked, as his friends stared at me.

I then replied in a sharp, cutting tone ''My name is Miss Uley, Seth. I think you'll find I'm the tutor here now and I do believe you have a lesson to go to.'' Seth shot me a hurt look before walking off down the corridor, as he turned I watched as he pulled his phone out.

Fantastic, no doubt every elder and important tribal person in La Push would now know that Bella Uley was back in town.


	6. 5: That Is My Name

**Chapter Five: Scorned**

**Bella's POV**

''I love you baby. Mommy will see you in a couple of hours.'' I whispered to Sophia, trying to get her to let go as she clung harder to me and cried.

'Mommy, no like it. Don't like it.'' I sighed, stroking her hair as I promised.

''If Sophia tries nursery then Sophia and Mommy can make your favourite pizza. Okay, baby?"

Sophia fell silent, ceasing her crying as she asked.

''Really?''

I laughed, ''Yes but Sophia needs to be big girl,sweetie. Mommy knows you're a big girl, aren't you? Only big girls make pizzas.''

Sophia's face brightened into a big smile, as she said ''I'm a big girl, Mommy like you.''

With that said, I softly kissed her forehead, then glanced up to see the nursery manager Alexandra, making her way towards us.

''Bella! I haven't seen you in years, and who is this little cutie?'' Alexandra cooed, pulling me into a hug before lowering herself to Sophia's level.

Sophia suddenly moved back from Alexandra, clinging to my leg as she whispered. ''My name is Sophia, and this is my mommy.'' her voice shaking slightly from fear of the new person.

Alexandra nodded before she asked, ''Do you want to come and play at nursery today, Sophia? We can have lots of fun today and then once Mommy has finished work she will take you home.''

Sophia looked up at me and I encouraged her by nodding as she slowly unwound herself from my legs and took a step towards Alexandra.

She looked back at me, I then bent down to her level as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me before whispering, ''Love you momma.'' As I went to reply, Sophia removed her arms from around my neck and took off past Alexandra as she started giggling.

I stood and watched her approach some children as Alexandra remarked.''You look really good, how have you been?.''

I was silent before I replied, ''I've been good, really Alexandra. You must be pretty good, how long have you been manager here? Last time I saw you was when you were going off to college when I was seventeen.''

Alexandra laughed before she responded. ''I took over here about two and a half years ago. Mrs Forbes passed away and I was chosen as her successor, straight out of college.''

Before I could say anything else, Alexandra looked over my shoulder as she remarked'' Hi, Jack. You ready to have fun?'' before a very familiar voice replied. ''Alexandra, Jared's going to be picking Jake up tonight. If he can't make it then Kim might come instead but she'll give you a ring.''

Alexandra nodded and turned back to me as she apologised'' I'm gonna go in now but give me a ring sometime. Same number as always. It was nice seeing you after all these years.'' She gave me another hug before taking the hand of the little boy and walking inside with him.

I turned away hiding my face from Sam as I started towards the car until he asked. ''Do you know what time it is, sorry?'' I stopped walking before I replied.

''It's 9.15am.''

I listened as he froze mid-sentence, before he suddenly grabbed my upper arm and turned me to face him. We stared at each other before he said. ''Bella?'' I was quiet before I snapped, sarcastically.

''Well, that is my name.''

He let go of my arm like I had burnt him as I spat. ''What do you want?''

Sam replied'' You're different, Bella. You're harsher and... just not you.''

I snarled. ''Not me? The me you knew is dead and gone which I'll give you the honour of taking credit for that. You helped break my heart and yet you stand here in front of me, saying _I'm_ harsher?''

I turned away from him as I continued.''Stay the hell away from me, Sam. I was done all those years with you, there is nothing you can do to make me forget everything I've been put through.''

Sam was silent before he pleaded. ''I made a error of judgement, Bella. Please?'' I turned around, pointing a finger in his face as I spat.

''You made an error of _judgement_? You think that makes up for anything or excuses it?''

Sam didn't reply to me, so I walked away from him, not looking back once as I got to my car and set off to work.

**Sam's POV**

I watched pained as my sister drove away, before pulling out my phone and dialling Jake's number.

He picked up after the second ring before asking. ''What's up with you?''

''Are you sitting down?''

Jake was silent as I heard him move about before he said. ''I'm sitting down. How bad is whatever news you're going to give me?''

I replied. ''I had a confrontation with my sister outside of the nursery. Jake, I think Bella has a little girl. I know a couple of the parents were saying a new little girl was starting who was nearly four. I think that is Bella's little girl.''

Jake fell completely silent before I asked the question that had been running through my mind. ''Jake, could Bella's child be yours?"

He then snapped. ''If Bella has had a child then of course the child is mine!''


	7. 6: Damn Men!

**Chapter Six: Scorned**

''Damn men, thinking that an apology is good enough to forgive them for everything they've done!'' Bella muttered under her breath, grumbling as she threw pasta into the trolley and tried to think of what she needed to buy.

Even though it had been a couple of hours since she had bumped into her brother, she was still fuming and nothing was going to calm her down. All she wanted to do was hit something or rather, a certain someone. Someone who no matter how much she tried to insist she hated and didn't ever want to see, kept popping up in her thoughts every time she let herself drift off.

Bella knew she should have let go of the dream she had built up of them being a happy family years ago, but she hadn't because deep down underneath the stone facade lied the same girl she was been back then. The girl who fell in love with Jacob Black, and never really got over his betrayal.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she brought her mind back to the task in hand. Bella hadn't been watching where she was going, when she suddenly hit someone with her trolley and before she could finish apologizing, she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into the eyes of the man who both haunted and blessed her dreams with his presence.

She couldn't find any words to try and say anything, as they continued to stare at each other. Her memories of him did no justice as she looked him over. He was taller than she remembered and he was without a doubt buffer then last time she saw him.

It was remembering the last time that she saw him that brought Bella out of her trance as she tried to get past him, which was nearly impossible without pushing him out of the way.

Jacob had also snapped out of his trance when he felt her trying to get past him. He then used his body to stop her every attempt by moving to the left or right.

''Bells...'' he whispered, longingly.

She closed her eyes and allowed his soothing voice to wash over her like a warm summer's breeze. Bella then felt his hand on her upper arm, and that simple, yet gargantuan touch triggered something within her. Her eyes flew open, she then sharply withdrew her arm from his grip and shoved him backwards, as all the anger and resentment that she felt towards him came rushing back.

His voice might have made her forget about the past for those few minutes but his hand on her arm brought her crashing back down to reality.

Bella couldn't feel that way around him, because it would make things too easy. Too easy for her to utter the words her brother had wanted her to say and the words she knew Jacob would like for her to say.

She didn't want to forgive him because if she did, he might think that she could forget the past and how much it hurt when he flung her aside like she was some two-bit whore, not his girlfriend and later on, mother of his child.

''Bella... I.. I don't know what to say..." Jacob finally murmured. " I've...I've missed you so much.'' his voice was so low that she barely heard it. But she _did_ hear it. She shook her head and fought the sudden tears, which threatened to overwhelm her as she shook her head again and wiped away a stray tear.

''You don't get to say that. You can't after everything, tell me you miss me! It isn't fair! Why are you doing this to me?'' Bella cried, wiping the tears that fell.

She could see the pained expression on his face, as the tears continued to fall, she knew it was killing him and in some ways, that pleased her.

Jacob replied, his voice shaking. ''I'm sorry, Bells... You'll never know how truly sorry I am, I don't know what else to say...''

''Don't say anything! You don't get it, do you? You can't pretend like nothing has happened and I am not your "Bells", I never really was!" Bella spat, ignoring the tears that continued to stain her cheeks. She pushed past Jacob and resumed her shopping, leaving him standing in the middle of the aisle.

**Jacob's POV**

The sheer pain he felt as he watched her walk away was overwhelming. Jacob wanted to go after her, tell her she was wrong, that she was everything to him. But he couldn't, and for that he would never forgive his father. Jacob forced himself to watch as she continued to wipe her tears away, tears that he had caused and that broke his heart.

Jacob would never be able to make her see, that she was the only woman he had ever loved.

What had taken place in those few minutes showed him what a huge mistake he made following what his father wanted.

Bella was his imprint, his soul mate, his other half... his mate.

He had known it deep down that him and Bella were meant to be together, he felt it every single day in the cold space that used to house his heart. What proved that even more was the little girl Bella had given birth to, she was his daughter and the thought of the lost years that he could never regain tore at his heart.


	8. 7: I'm Not Her

Author Note: Few things changed with this chapter.

**Chapter Seven: Scorned**

''I should have known you'd come back eventually.'' Billy Black's voice said from behind Bella as she turned around and glared at the man who had been her father's best friend before he took off when she was barely four years old and Sam was seven.

''What a surprise to see you, Billy. Can't say it's a pleasant one. Come to spread your venom?'' Bella snapped, feeling nothing but hate for the man stood before her.

She had once looked up to him, had seen him as a role model but now when she looked at him, she saw a hate filled vindictive old man who hated her for some unknown reason and who had set out to destroy her happiness and his own son's which he had succeeded in doing.

''Where's your little brat? I heard it was just you and her so her father must have gotten away when he could. Not that I could blame him.'' Billy spat, smirking at Bella.

She then threw back,''Do you ever shut the hell up, Billy? Do you even think about the bullshit that comes out of your mouth before you say it?''

Billy was silent before he snarled. ''You have no right to say anything to me!''

Bella retorted, ''You had no right to ruin my life or your son's! Is that what you enjoy? Wreaking other people's lives because your own life is pathetic and boring as well as loveless?''

Billy looked like he had been slapped, and for the first time since she was a child, Billy's voice now lacked any venom or hate.

He sounded broken as he remarked. ''I know I've done some terrible things and I'm sorry for them. I know nothing I say can make up for the damage I've done to you but I never meant to be the bad guy.''

Bella nodded, slowly as she watched him break apart in front of her. She knew losing Sarah had been tough on him and it looked like this had been his way of coping by throwing up a mask and making himself into the heartless bastard everyone had thought he was. She couldn't help but feel guilty for throwing it in his face how everyone but him were happy.

''I'm sorry. That was a low blow. I loved her too, you know. I might not understand how it truly feels to lose someone I love to death but I know how it feels to lose the person you love. If the pain I felt at what you did to me is half of the pain you spent all these years carrying around then I feel sorry for you. But it doesn't make up for you ruining my life and turning everyone I cared about against me. I was eighteen, Billy and your actions threw me out into the big wide world that I knew nothing about. How do I forgive that? How do I try and get past the hurt & betrayal to say I can forgive anyone?''

Billy was silent, while Bella was shocked when she saw tears running down his face before he choked out, ''I'm sorry. I know you must hate me for everything I've done but it was never you I hated. Elizabeth was Sarah's best friend and I hated that she lived, that she got to continue raising you and Sam, that the two of you still had your mother while Sarah was gone and my children were without a mother.''

Bella nodded, feeling a lone tear run down her cheek as she added on. ''You started to hate me when it turned out the crash was my mom's fault, that Sarah would have lived if my mom had been paying attention to the road. I am not her though, I never was and even after she took off to God know's where, you still blamed me for her actions.''

Billy was silent, listening to Bella's words before he looked at the woman in front of him. It was only now as she confronted him and made him see that he had been out of line all these years that he could let go the illusion that she was Elizabeth. She may have been Elizabeth's daughter but she was nothing like her mother and he was sorry that it had taken him this long and the hurt to realise.

''I should have accepted a long time ago that you are not your mother. Sarah was always telling me you weren't your mother long before she died and I wish I had believed her, that I hadn't been blinded by my hatred of your mother and my stubbornness to blame you for her decisions.'' Billy whispered.

Bella replied, ''At least you know now. I have never been like her and I am never going to be like her because I'm Bella, not Elizabeth. I may be her daughter by blood but the women who made me the person I am are Sarah and Sue.''

Billy shook his head before he corrected. ''You've always been the opposite of her. I knew that deep down but I wouldn't acknowledge it. My own daughters are more like your mother then you are. Even when my own daughters behaviour reminded me of Elizabeth, I refused to believe it then.''

Bella didn't know what to say, confused at Billy's words about his twin daughters before he smiled sadly and explained. ''Rebecca took off to Hawaii without telling anyone and got married to a surfer. Rachel took off in the middle of the night to Phoenix University and doesn't keep in touch like Rebecca doesn't.''

Billy shook his head as he continued,'' It doesn't matter anyway. You probably don't want to hear me going on and on. I'm sorry about insulting your little girl earlier. What's her name?''

At the mention of her little girl's name, she couldn't stop the smile coming to her face. ''Sophia Sarah Backwater.''

Bella couldn't help but feel happy as Billy's face lit up when she mentioned Sophia's middle name. ''This might be a stupid thing to ask but is Sophia really...'' Billy's sentence trailed off as Bella nodded and watched as a smile so bright that it lit up Billy's entire face spread across his face before disappearing.

''What's up?'' Bella asked, frowning as Billy began to cry again. Was it that bad finding out she was the mother of his granddaughter?

Billy wiped his tears as he choked out. ''I am such a stupid, meddling old man. You've raised her without a father or any support all these years because of me. I should have never come between you and Jake. I don't deserve to ask about her, I have no right.''

''If you hadn't apologised for everything then I would be saying that yes, you have no right to ask about her but I understand becoming the way you did was your way of coping with Sarah's death. I don't like it and I understand part of the reason you treated me the way you did was because I was Elizabeth's daughter but what right do I honestly, truly have to keep Sophia away from her family? I may be hurt by the past but if something ever happened to me and Sophia was left without me, it would break my heart to know she would go to family who didn't know her and who she didn't really know even though she should.'' Bella replied earnestly.

''You are truly a wonderful person. Not many people, if any at all, would give a second chance to such a meddling old man.'' Billy whispered.

Bella replied, ''As long as said meddling man behaves, I have no problem with letting you get to know Sophia.''

Bella went to walk away before Billy grabbed her hand and turned her to face him as he suggested. ''Don't be so hard on him, Bella. I'm the one who screwed up and Jake was as much wronged as you. His struggles may not have been as difficult as yours but he never stopped loving you, even to this day now. Don't blame him for my mistakes.''

She nodded at his words and smiled before walking away.

**Billy's POV**

Have you ever felt so utterly, completely in the wrong? It was hard to explain all the feelings coursing through me. Guilt for start, shame as well but then humiliation. I was humiliated about how I had behaved the last few years.

I was glad that someone had finally had the balls to confront me about my behavior and force me to see where I was going wrong. Everyone else in my life, including my son, walking around me on egg-shells, afraid of confronting or angering me.

Bella was right in so many ways. I was out of order for treating her and Jacob the way I had. Neither of them deserved it and I knew, without a doubt, that if I didn't see the light and truth in her words that I'd never get to meet my grand-daughter.

It was bad enough that I missed out on seeing Rebekah's children but to miss out on being involved in the life of Bella's little girl? I have a lot to make up for, both to Jake and Bella. Maybe it's time for me to start making amends


	9. 8: Silly People Ringing

**Author Note: FINALLY! A new chapter. Trying to get back into the swing of things after being gone almost a year is really hard so any new chapters may be quite small and to the point. My main focus now is to try and finish this story. I started this story as an idea nearly 3 years ago and I'm determined to finish it now no-matter what. **

**I totally apologize if this is awful. I currently have no beta so I'm just going to post it as it comes out of my head and if there are mistakes, there are mistakes.**

**Chapter Eight**

The worst thing about Forks and La Push had to be the gossips. The people who enjoyed spreading making your private business everyone's knowledge. After the confrontation with Billy, it had only been a matter of hours before everyone had known and the looks had started. Looks filled with pity and hate.

Mrs Stanley. Mrs Jefferson. Mrs Wavelet. The mere thought of the those women and the pity looks they sent her way made her blood boil. All I want is to live my life in peace. Is that such a hard thing to ask for?

I don't need their pity or their offers of 'friendship.' I have survived and lived without the help or support from anyone for the last four years. I know who my friends are.

Perhaps my mother had the right idea after all. She left La Push and never looked back, has never once looked back on what she left behind or who she left behind. She never gave a moment of time to these woman, these gossips. She never once let their vicious words or looks affect what she did.

''Mommy, look'' Sophia piped up from beside me, pulling me from my thoughts as she pointed at the paper in front of her. ''I drew you and me'' she explained, smiling brightly as she pushed her paper towards me and giggled.

''I love it. Should we put this up on the fridge?'' I replied, starting to stand as Sophia held her hands up and asked'' I do it please?''

''Of course, sweetie but then bedtime for you. I think I see tired eyes'' I joked as Sophia covered her eyes and shook her head. ''No tired eyes, mommy.'' As I opened my mouth to reply, I was cut off by the phone ringing. ''Mommy, who's that?'' Sophia asked, pointing at the phone as I replied'' I don't know yet, baby.''

A quick look at the number flashing up on the phone told me exactly who was calling. ''Thank the lord for caller ID'' I muttered, turning back to Sophia who frowned and asked'' Mommy, what's call IDee?''

_Damn, I really need to watch the things I'm saying around her. She's going through a stage of asking questions about everything and anything she hears._

''It's a way for grownups, like mummy, to know who is ringing'' I explained as Sophia nodded and asked'' Do we not like person ringing, mommy?''

''We do, sweetie but it's a little too late for this person to be ringing us. It's bedtime now'' I explained, hoping against hope that she would leave it at that but alas, I wasn't so lucky. ''Silly person, mommy. They come phone in morning, not bedtime?'' Sophia asked as I nodded.

''You can ask mummy a hundred more questions tomorrow but right now, you are going to bed'' I repeated with a pointed look at Sophia who giggled and held up her hands again to me. I picked her up and headed towards the stairs as the phone began to ring again.

Sophia lay her head on my shoulder and sleepily muttered'' Silly people ringing'' before she yawned and began to close her eyes. Even in Sophia's room, I could still hear the phone ringing and I cursed the person on the other end as Sophia continued to mutter the phrase 'silly people.'

After finally getting a sleepy Sophia in the bed and fast asleep, I listened out for the phone to begin ringing again. When it still hadn't rung after a few minutes, I prayed that it wouldn't ring again and made my way downstairs.

After putting all Sophia's toys and drawings away, I turned down the ringer on the phone and pressed play on my answer machine.

_You've reached Bella at home. Leave a message after the tone. BEEP  
_**Bella, it's Billy here. I just wanted to say again how sorry I am about what a foolish old man I've been. I know you don't forgive me, hell I wouldn't even forgive myself but I was hoping you would let me at least try and start amends.**

This is asking a lot from you and you may tell me to go to hell for even asking this. I would like to spend some time with you and Sophia, get to know the two of you better. I don't expect you to believe me or want me in your lives but I do want to be involved. If there's anything you need then you have my number.

I stood there in silence, rooted to the spot in shock at the message I'd just heard before pressing the repeat button again. Billy's voice reverberated around the room and my head, my mind playing his words on repeat until I finally snapped to my senses and deleted the message.

He was asking a lot of me but there was a little voice in my head that was urging me to give him the chance to be a part of Sophia's life, to let him be her grandfather. I shook my head, feeling almost like I was physically throwing those thoughts away before they could betray my heart and my feelings.

What is the best thing for my daughter? Should I give him this chance or not? Should I stay closed off and bitter from everyone who hurt me or should I be the bigger person? The person who gives a second chance despite the risk of getting my heart broken again by the same people who broke it last time.

Could I put my daughter through that? Could I take that risk with her feelings? Could I take a risk on people who could hurt her, my happy little girl, the way they hurt and used me?

With so many questions running around my head and no clear answers or path ahead of me, I tried to clear it all from my mind and finish up the rest of my cleaning before going to bed.

Perhaps I'll have figured something out in this world of unknown answers by the morning. Here's hoping...


	10. 9: Introducing Mr Asswad

**Author Note:**  
**Cannot actually remember the last time I updated twice in one day. I suppose through that this is what happens when you've had Writer's Block for a year and haven't wrote a single thing.**

**Bear with me, this story is apparently writing itself.**

**Chapter Nine**

''Miss Uley, I simply don't see any reason why you would require such funds for tutoring'' Mr Asswad, as I had taken to calling him in my head, said as he handed my folder back to me and made a point of looking at the door.

''Require such funds? Are you actually serious? Do I need to take this above you to the Elders, Mr Jameson? If you want me to do my job as successfully as I can with what we have and the sheer amount of children who require assistance and support then I need those materials or at least some funds in order to hire a part-time tutor'' I snapped, pressing my fingers against my forehead as I tried to rein in my temper.

''I'm sorry but what you are asking is preposterous. You will work with the resources you have been provided with'' Mr Jameson replied back, pointedly looking at the door again as he finished speaking. If he thought that he was going to get rid of me this easily then he has another thing coming.

''I'm sorry to be taking up your precious time, Mr Jameson but I will take this up with the Elders. You cannot expect me to help the majority of the children in this school without the proper resources or assistance. This folder that you have only barely looked at shows that I am right to be asking for this support and help in order to assist these children's learning'' I explained, fighting to keep my temper in control at the mere thought of this man's stubbornness and bullheadedness.

''On my first day, there were 12 seniors that there were concerns about. They graduate in a matter of months, Mr Jameson and frankly I don't feel the support they need can be given with the mediocre resources you have given me. I either refer them to a support group in Port Angeles or you give me what I need to help them without sending them two hours away'' I continued to explain, trying to get through to this man just how important it was for me to have those damn resources.

'' You have the resources to do your job with, Miss Uley. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to be doing then arguing over some pointless matter with you'' Mr Jameson stated, standing up and pointing to the door as he walked around the desk. I scoffed and laughed softly before turning to face him.

''If that's your final say on it then I have nothing else to say to you. I will be taking this matter up with the Elders as I am getting no-where with you. Let me just ask you something through; how do you expect the Elders to react when I tell them some of the children who you are stopping me from helping to the best of my ability are their children? That not wasting money on something you obviously think is irrelevant is directly impacting how I do my job and the level of help the children receive. I do hope you have a good answer to those questions, I'd hate to see you lose your job'' I spat at him, internally smirking before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind me.

Maybe it's time to take Billy up on his offer that if I need his help for anything. I don't need his help personally but these children need resources I don't have and I would swallow my pride for their sakes.

Dialing the number that I knew like the back of my hand, I held my breath as I listened to the phone ring a few times. ''Bella? I'm surprised you rung me'' Billy said, shock and surprise colouring his tone as I smiled and replied'' I'm sorry to bother you, Billy but something serious has come up to which I need some support and assistance.''

Billy was silent for a few seconds before he asked'' Okay, what's come up?'' and I explained'' I've just come from a meeting with Mr Jameson who is the most stubborn and bullheaded man I have ever met. I need resources or at least a part-time tutor in order to help some of the children, especially some seniors who are due to graduate in a matter of months.''

''And he said no?'' Billy's reply was tense with slight undertones of anger lacing it as I thought about my reply. What was I to do? Do I tell him the truth and risk Mr Jameson losing his job or risk these children not getting the help they need?

As soon as I thought about the choice in front of me, I knew my mind was made up. Mr Jameson would be pissed and probably hate me but what's another hater in a town of them? ''He told me the resources provided are adequate and that he was through arguing over a pointless matter with me'' I replied, knowing that as the words left my mouth that my dear boss was in for a lot of trouble.

Billy was silent for a few seconds, digesting my words before he let out a string of expletives and began to call my boss all the name under the sun. When he had finally calmed down, he simply said'' Thank you for telling me, Bella. I have some things to take care of but you have my permission to hire whoever you need in order to help both yourself and the children. I will call you back regarding the resources but rest assured that you will have them, if not by the end of the week then by the end of the month. I'll get back to you soon'' and hung up.

_Okay, that went better then expected. Mr Jameson has brought this all on himself but I cannot help but feel sorry for him, Billy really doesn't like him and he's going to give him hell._

A brief look at the clock told me that if I didn't move my ass right away then I'd be late for Sophia and then have to put up with a grumpy three year old. Picking up my folders and shoving them in my bag as I headed towards the door, I managed to make it to the nursery just after 3 so the majority of the parents' were gone.

''MOMMY'' was screamed as soon as I entered the nursery before a very hyperactive three year old crashed into my legs and started laughing. ''I MISSED YOU, MOMMY. I DID'' my three year old continued to shout and giggle while I aimed a well-placed glare at Alexandra who just gave me an innocent expression as she said'' I really don't know where she got this energy from. I'm sure you'll have fun tonight with her.''

''Oh really? You have no idea why she's bouncing off the walls with energy'' I said, raising an eyebrow at Alexandra before laughing and shaking my head. Sophia put her hands on either side of my face as she stared me directly in the eye and whispered'' I had cupcake, mommy. It was yum.''

I laughed again, kissing Sophia's forehead as I adjusted her in my arms and turned to look back at Alexandra who smiled as she remarked'' You two are so cute together, she's so much like you that it's scary.''

After saying goodbye to Alexandra and finally getting a slightly less hyperactive child in the car, we were well on our way home before Sophia asked the one question that I have always dreaded while telling me about her day at nursery.

''Mommy, do I have a daddy? Aimee said there's a daddy for all people but where's mine?'' Sophia asked, all quite innocently.


	11. 10: Who's Your Daddy?

**Author Note: I actually didn't see this chapter coming. I wasn't kidding when I said that these chapters are writing themselves**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously:_  
_''Mommy, do I have a daddy? Aimee said there's a daddy for all people but where's mine?'' Sophia asked, all quite innocently._

''Mommy, where's my daddy?'' Sophia asked again, raising her voice louder making me sigh loudly as I thought of how to answer her. ''MOMMY'' Sophia shouted, making me wince as I warned'' Do not shout at me, Sophia. Mummy will tell you in a minute but I am driving.''

I looked in the rear-view mirror to see that Sophia was nodding and waiting patiently. ''Sophia, do you remember mommy telling you that I didn't have a daddy and why?'' I asked, hoping she would remember back to the conversation where she'd asked why she didn't have any grandparents.

''Yeah, mommy. Nanna and Grandpa weren't friends so you don't see Grandpa'' Sophia replied as I nodded and prepared myself mentally for the task of having to explain why she didn't know Jacob. ''Are you and Daddy not friends?' Sophia asked, staring up at me with wide brown eyes as I swallowed back the lump in my throat and explained'' Sophia, Mommy and Daddy aren't friends but Ja-Daddy does love you lots. He loves you just as much as Mommy does.''

Sophia nodded, tears filling her eyes and her bottom lip beginning to tremble as she tried not to cry. ''Why does Daddy not see me?'' Sophia asked, her voice beginning to crack as she began to cry and I wondered how I answered or made this better.

How was I to make this better when it was my fault Jacob didn't know about her, when it was my fault that she had only me?

''Mommy'' Sophia began to sob, just as I pulled into the driveway and quickly got out. By the time I'd gotten Sophia out of the car and to the door, she was crying into my neck and repeating my name over and over until I felt her weight shift and knew that she had fallen asleep.

After gently placing her in bed, I slumped onto the couch and just cried. I cried for the little girl who didn't know her daddy and part of me cried for myself, knowing that at Sophia's age I'd done exactly the same when I'd asked about Joshua.

When did I become my mother? Why had I allowed my own feelings to control how I had handled things? How had I allowed my little girl's childhood to become a replica of my own, with no father and no other support system?

I couldn't and I wouldn't be selfish with her. No matter what my feelings are about Jacob and Billy or my brother, my little girl deserves to know her family and I would put my pride and pain behind me for her sake. I would let them be a part of her life even if it killed me.

But right now, I need to put on my big girl pants and do what I should have done ages ago. I need to speak to Jacob, to tell him about Sophia and that she wants to know him. I would do this for her, for Sophia because I couldn't break my daughter's heart the way my mother broke mine when I was her age.

A quick look through the phone-book and I had Jacob's number, dialed into my phone while my finger hovered over the green button. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pressing the green button and holding my breath as it started to ring. It rang and rang before going to answer machine.

''**Hey, you've reached Jacob. Drop a line and I'll get back to** you''

_J-Jacob, it's Bella here. I was hoping to spea-_

Half way through my message, the phone was suddenly picked up and all I could hear was Jacob's frantic voice. ''Bella, is that you? What's up? Are you okay?'' he rapidly fired questions at me, barely taking a breath in between them.

''This is kind of hard over the phone. Do you think we could talk in person?'' I asked, hoping and praying he would for the sake of Sophia. ''Of course, I can be at yours in 5 minutes'' he replied, sounding calmer and happier. ''That's good, I'll see you when you get here'' I said, hanging up and not waiting for a reply.

The clock felt like it had slowed down, like it was taunting me as the hands moved slower and each minute became longer until there was a knock at the door. I stood up, feeling unnerved and frightened as I opened the door and invited Jacob in.

The atmosphere changed the second he walked past me, becoming charged and full of energy as I followed him through to my living room. He took a seat at the table opposite me and stared at me with impenetrable eyes making me feel like I was laid out for him, my soul laid bare as he continued to watch me in silence.

''Is everything alright?'' he asked, his voice husky and quiet as I nodded and took the seat opposite him. He began to extend his hand across the table towards my own until I took my hands off the table and his hand was left hovering uncertain. ''Please don't make this any harder then it already is'' I pleaded, feeling my voice beginning to crack as I tried to keep my emotions in check.

''Bella, what's wrong?'' Jacob asked again, frowning as he took in the tight hold I was keeping on my emotions. ''My feelings on what's happened in the past and how I've let it blind-sight me from seeing the damage I'm doing is why I asked you here, Jacob'' I began, watching as Jacob winced at my mention of our shared past.

''Does this have to do with Sophia, Bella?'' Jacob asked, staring at me with concern evident on his face as I stared at him in shock. ''You know about her?'' I whispered as Jacob sarcastically laughed and replied'' Do you really believe that I'd think so little of you to think she could be anyone's but mine? I knew as soon as I heard you had a little girl, that she was my little girl.''

I felt myself nodding at his statement before explaining'' She's never asked about you before today and it freaked me out her asking. She wanted to know why other children have a Dad and she doesn't. I can't be selfish with her, she's the best thing that ever happened to me and I won't let myself keep her from you. It's hurting her and it's hurting you.''

Jacob was silent and I peeked a look at him briefly before he replied'' I hadn't tried to contact her or you because I thought it was for the best, you know. That you were both better off without me in your lives.'' I nodded slightly before catching his eyes and briefly smiling at him.

''She wants to know you and if that's what's best for her then so be it. I should have told you I was pregnant but I was hurt and humiliated so I just took off so I'm sorry. I was in the wrong for the way I re-''

Jacob cut me off with a scoff as he remarked'' Bella, if you even think about finishing that sentence. It is not solely your fault, I am as much to blame for this whole entire mess. I should have stood up to my dad, I should have fought harder for you and me but I didn't and this is the result of that. I'm not going to lie, I'm always going to love you but I know that what we had is done. I will be a part of Sophia's life and a small part of your life.''

I nodded, watching as Jacob stood up from the table and came to stand in front of me. ''I'm going to get going, you look exhausted'' Jacob said, pulling me into a sudden hug before kissing my forehead briefly and whispering'' Thank you for the chance to know her'' before he was gone.

**Author Note: Shocker anyone?**


	12. 11: Tantrum Much?

**Author Note: If my brain stays on track then hopefully Scorned should be finished soon with only a few chapters left to go but you never know what might happen ;)**

**Enjoy a very annoyed three year old as the main star of this chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven**

''MOMMY, HATE PINK'' Sophia screamed, throwing the pink dress in her hands at my head and crossing her arms, huffing as it sailed past its' intended target and hit the wall behind me. ''Sophia, don't you want to look pretty for meeting Daddy?'' I pleaded, beyond annoyed with the screaming three year old who had taken it upon herself to refuse every single article of clothing I suggested.

''NO'' Sophia screamed, throwing herself on the floor as I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and asked, as nicely as I could manage,'' What would you like to wear?'' to which Sophia fell deadly silent and shrugged. ''I don't know, Mommy'' Sophia replied, picking herself up off the floor and walking past me to pick up the dress she had previously thrown.

''Dungarees? A skirt? Sophia, help Mommy out here'' I asked, leveling a look at the three year old who has recently perfected several of my own looks and enjoyed using them to throw me off balance when I was telling her off. Sophia threw the same look back at me and smiled as she replied'' Mommy, I like dungarees.''

Twenty minutes later, Sophia was finally dressed and sitting at the table, looking at a book and jabbering away to herself quite contently while I busied myself with tidying up and trying to calm my nerves.

''Mommy, when's Daddy here?'' Sophia asked as I replied'' Very soon, sweetie. What's happening in the book?'', trying to distract her from asking anymore questions. I'd already had my fill of hearing questions about Jacob from Sophia who wanted to know EVERYTHING. I actually mean everything because she'd asked me everything from what was Jacob's colour-eye to what his favorite colour was.

Sophia rolled her eyes at me as she explained'' Mommy I reading. Too busy'' and I held my hands up, smiling at her as I replied'' I'm ever so sorry, sweetie. Am I interrupting?''

Sophia didn't bother to answer me, looking up from the book briefly and glaring at me before turning away again and huffing loudly. ''Miss attitude, much?'' I teased, walking past her and ruffling her hair to which she batted my hand away and cried'' MOMMY! You're on my nerve now.''

''Look at you, smarty-pants. When did you get so s-'' my sentence was cut out by knocking on the door. ''Mommy, I busy. You get door'' Sophia said, pointing at her book and smiling sweetly. I laughed, pointing a finger at her as I walked to the door.

Opening the door and seeing Jacob, I moved aside and letting him in as Sophia shouted'' Mommy, who that?'' and I replied'' Why don't you come and see?'' to which a shouted ''Nah'' was given.

Jacob chuckled and followed me into the living room where Sophia was sat, looking angelic as she waited patiently. ''Mommy?'' she asked, sounding as sweet as pie and holding her arms up for me to pick her up. ''You act any sweeter and you'll give me tooth-ache'' I teased, giving Sophia what she called the 'Mommy-look' as she smiled widely at me before pouting.

''Silly mommy!'' Sophia laughed as Jacob said'' She's gorgeous, double of you in personality and looks'' to which I blushed and Sophia gave Jacob a look. ''Are you sure you're three?'' Jacob asked and I internally groaned as Sophia huffed and crossed her arms as she replied'' You a silly grown-up. I'm THREE.''

''You don't look three, Sophia'' Jacob explained as I warned'' Attitude, Sophia'' and she rolled her eyes, sliding down from my arms before walking over to Jacob who sat down on the floor. I held my breath, waiting to see how Sophia reacted to Jacob.

Thinking about it, this could have probably turned out better but at least she hadn't started crying or throwing a tantrum, complete with screaming like she was being murdered and throwing things.

''You're my Daddy, yeah?'' Sophia asked, sitting down next to Jacob who nodded and smiled at her. Sophia was silent, frowning at the floor before asking'' What's your best colour, Daddy?'' and Jacob replied'' Green'', seeming a little shell-shocked. Sophia proceeded to pat Jacob on the head and praise'' Good Daddy, boys not like pink.''

With that statement, Sophia stood up and grabbed Jacob's hand before trying to pull him along. Jacob threw a confused look at me as I laughed and suggested'' Just go with it. Welcome to Whirlwind Sophia'' to which he mock-glared at me.

- TIME SKIP -

Sophia had been in her element from the moment she'd taken to Jacob, barely allowing him a word in edge-ways as she jabbered away at him, talking about everything and anything as she changed from topic to topic rapidly.

I'd left the two of them in the living room and had escaped to the kitchen where I'd silently laughed as Sophia educated Jacob on pretty much everything she knew. I probably should have given him a heads up that she'd try and put everything she'd learnt in the past 18 months into a matter of hours.

''Enjoyed laughing at my expense?'' Jacob asked, causing me to jump about three feet before hitting his arm and replied'' Who said I was laughing? Where's my little rascal?''

Jacob pointed in the direction of the couch as he said'' She's flat out on the couch, I wasn't sure what you would want me to do.'' I nodded, briefly checking on Sophia and covering her up with a blanket before joining Jacob back in the kitchen.

''Thank you for giving me the chance to know her. She's certainly a character'' Jacob said, breaking the silence that had descended as I smiled and replied'' That's she is.''

The atmosphere fell silent again before Jacob stood to his full size and suggested'' Look, I should probably be getting home but if it's okay with you, I'll come and see her for a couple of hours tomorrow''

I nodded, knowing it would make Sophia's day before saying'' At the end of the day, you are her father and you have a right to know her. That little girl loves you so much already and she's only just met you.'' Jacob nodded and smiled sadly before replying'' Not as much as she loves you. She talked about you a lot, how you were a brilliant mummy and what she likes playing with you.''

I could do nothing but nod at Jacob as he said'' She's been the best thing to come out of this whole entire mess and as much as I've hurt you and wish I could change things, I'd do everything all over again just for that little girl.''

''She was worth the heartache and the loneliness, you know? I'd probably still be the bitter bitch I was intending to be if it wasn't for her. I wanted to hate you but I couldn't because she reminds me a lot of how you were before all the drama got in the way.''

''Sunny-side up with a dose of attitude. Got it, I'll keep that in mind for future references'' Jacob joked before smiling widely at me and leaving.

After locking the door and taking one completely exhausted three year old to bed, I couldn't help but smile. Call me stupid, crazy, deluded or anything-else that sums up how I'm feeling. He made it hard to stay mad when he was apologizing for the way things turned out and he was telling me he still cared for me despite everything.

This whole thing has been one hell of a life lesson. How can you stay mad when it's in our very natures as humans to make mistakes, to become better people through previous experiences? How can you hold human nature against someone?

While what he didn't do hurt as much as what he did do, I couldn't hold onto the what-ifs and the anger. That isn't who I am and who I want to be. My little girl deserves a better role-model and mother then someone who is going to cling to the past.

My mind was made up. I was going to take the past and leave it where it should have been left all along. In the past. I would start afresh and I would give Jacob a chance with Sophia that wasn't blighted by my memories and feelings of the past.

**Author Note:  
*Hides behind Laptop* Don't kill me! **  
**Blame my brain seriously! **


	13. 12: So Much For Know-It All

**Author Note: Any mistakes are totally my own as this is unbetaed. Not many more chapters left to go before the end. If anyone wants someone to blame at the end of this, blame my muse!**

**Chapter Twelve:  
Jacob POV**

I fumbled for the light in the dark quickly while trying to locate the phone and wake up. A brief look at the clock to see it was 2:30 am and just as I got to the phone, it went straight to voice mail.

Pressing play and rubbing my eyes, yawning as I began to wake up. It must be an emergency for someone to be calling me at this hour which made me think it was Dad at first until Bella's voice began to play.

**Hey, Jake. I know it's really early but I've been at the hospital for the last few hours with Sophia and there's no way I can dr-**

I pressed stopped on the phone and searched for some clothes, throwing them on along with some shoes before rushing out the door. On my way to the hospital, the phone rang and answered it with a slight growl, cursing whoever was ringing.

''Hey son, I'm sorry to be ringing you this earl-'' Dad started to say until I cut over him and asked'' Is something up? I'm on my way to the hospital to meet Bella.'' Dad was silent for a couple of seconds before he asked'' Are they okay? Bella and Sophia?'' and I grind my teeth together as I snapped'' Look, I don't know until I speak to Bella. I didn't stick around to hear the rest of the message she left.''

Dad was silent before he sighed and said'' I'm going to go. Give me a ring later on and let me know. I'll see you in a couple of hours'' as I hung up and pulled into the car park of the hospital.

Heading straight to the reception desk and pressing the buzzer, waiting for the receptionist to return. A tall blonde walked out of a door and sat down at the desk, completely ignoring me as I started to ask'' I'm looking for Sophia Ul-'

Bella's voice cut me off as she said'' I didn't expect you to be here this fast or at all. I was just expecting a phone-call.'' I turned swiftly, raking my eyes over Bella's body and checking for any signs of illness or injury.

Bella began walking back the way she had come as she explained'' I'm fine,really. Sophia had an allergic reaction to Almonds.'' I nodded as I pointed'' You said she didn't have any allergies'' and Bella replied'' As far as I knew she didn't. It's the first time she's ever had almonds.''

Bella opened a door and stepped in, indicating for me to follow her in. Entering the room, my attention was immediately on Sophia who was sat with a nurse quietly until she noticed Bella and myself. ''Daddy'' Sophia started to cry, holding her arms out to me as Bella motioned for me to sit on the bed with Sophia.

''Thanks for staying with her, Lexie. I'll see you around sometime?'' Bella said, thanking the nurse who smiled and nodded before replying'' It's fine, Bells. Sophia's a little cutie and besides, what are friends for? Give me a call and we'll arrange a play date for Frankie and Sophia.'' Bella nodded, watching the nurse leave as I asked'' Making friends already?'' and Bella explained'' I know Lexie from nursery, her little girl plays with Sophia.''

I nodded, looking down at Sophia who was cuddled into my side as she played with Bella's hand. ''I go home?'' Sophia asked, looking up at me with big brown eyes as I looked at Bella who smiled sadly and replied'' Soon, baby. When the doctor comes back.'' Sophia nodded, letting go of Bella's hand and grasping my top in her hand as she yawned and burrowed further into me.

The room fell silent, my attention on Sophia who was silent as she kept a firm grasp on my top and Bella who seemed to be caught up in her thoughts. ''I'm sorry to have been so long'' a voice said suddenly, interrupting the silence as both Bella and I looked up to see a doctor stepping into the room.

'' I would like for you to keep a food diary of everything Sophia's eats for the next few weeks. Obviously, if she does have a reaction then take her to your local GP or here'' the doctor advised as Bella nodded and stood up, thanking the doctor who smiled and left the room. ''Jake?'' Bella asked, making me look up at her as she smiled and pointed at Sophia.

''You do realize she fell asleep on you?'' Bella pointed out, making me look down to see that Sophia had indeed fallen asleep on me. I gently picked her up and held her close as I followed Bella back through to the exit.

Bella followed me over to my car before she asked'' Are we not best taking my car? You don't have a car seat for Sophia'' to which I replied'' Who said anything about me not having a car seat?''

I shifted Sophia close to me as Bella opened the door and I leaned in, gently placing Sophia in the car seat I'd gotten after I'd left Bella's. I fasten Sophia in and looked over my shoulder at Bella who had her arms around herself and was shivering. ''Bella, Sophia will be fine in the back. Get in the front, you're shivering'' I said, pressing a pointed look at Bella who nodded and got in the front seat.

A final look at a strapped-in Sophia who was still asleep and I closed the door, jogging over to the driver's side before getting in. Leaning behind me, I pulled up a jacket and passed it to Bella who smiled and put it on. ''Thanks for this, Jake. I really do appreciate you coming'' Bella said, placing her hand briefly over mine before pulling her hand away.

''You don't have to ask, Bella. I would have been here regardless, whether it was for you or Sophia'' I replied, locking eyes with her as she smiled at me and nodded before looking out the window. I started the engine and pulled away, glancing at Bella from the corner of my eye.

She had burrowed herself in my jacket which made me happy. The journey back to Bella's was short, too short for my liking and she still hadn't said anything as I shut the engine off and turned to face her. ''What's got you thinking so hard? I can hear your brain going a mile to the dozen'' I teased, seeing a slight smile grace her lips before she replied'' It's been a long night, Jake.''

I nodded, watching as she opened the door and got out before doing the same. ''I can get Sophi-'' Bella began to say as I silenced her with a look and replied'' So can I. You look exhausted, Bella.'' She nodded and turned, walking to the front door while I got Sophia out of the car.

Bella held the front door open for me and pointed up the stairs as she said'' First bedroom on the left. I'll be up in a second.'' I nodded and began walking upstairs while Bella closed the door behind me before following us upstairs.

I lay Sophia in her bed and covered her up gently with the quilt as I felt Bella come to a stand-still beside me. I took a few steps back as Bella leant down beside Sophia's bed and brushed her hair back, kissing her forehead gently and whispering'' Sweet dreams, baby girl.''

Bella stood up and walked over to the doorway where I stood as I remarked'' You did good with her, Bella. That little girl is truly something else and it's all down to you'' and she laughed softly as she corrected'' We did good, Jake. You really think she'd be the way she was if you weren't her dad.''

I shrugged and looked at the wall, feeling Bella's eyes on me as I said'' I haven't been involved in her lif-'' and Bella interrupted me, placing her hands on either side of my face and turning my head to meet her eyes as she stated'' That little girl has got so many of your characteristics down to an art that sometimes it feels like I'm dealing with you, not Sophia. You're as much of her as I am.''

I nodded, groaning quietly when Bella removed her hands and began to walk downstairs. With a final look at Sophia, I followed Bella downstairs to the living room. Bella was sat cross-legged on the couch, flicking through the tv channels as I remarked'' You do know that it's 3 in the morning?'' and Bella grinned,a wicked and sexy smile as she replied'' And? I'm wide awake now, Jake. What do you propose I do besides waste some hours away?''

I shrugged and sat down beside her on the couch as she shifted and pressed her toes under one of my thighs and gave me a look as she remarked'' I'm cold, don't start with me'' and I laughed, pulling her feet out from under my thigh and placing them instead on top of my thigh as I began to rub them.

Bella closed her eyes and moaned quietly before pulling her feet away and sitting up. ''You do realize that my feet are boiling because you're so hot'' Bella remarked, laughing until I raised an eyebrow at her to which she hit my arm and said'' God, Jake. So immature.''

I laughed alongside with her before deciding to just go for it. This would be the worst or best decision of my life and there was no pointing delaying. I leaned forward and placed one hand on the back of her neck as I brushed my lips against hers. Bella was deadly still for what seemed to be forever before her hands came up to cup my face and she kissed me back.

I pull away, grinning like a fool until I realized Bella wasn't happy at all and had turned away from me. ''Hey, what's up?'' I asked, moving closer and placing a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off before raising her hands to the face and wiping tears away.

''Talk to me, Bells'' I pleaded, using her old nickname as she began to sob and wrapped her arms around herself. ''I can't do this, Jake. You're married'' Bella cried, turning away and standing up. I jumped up and grasped her arm, gently pulling her back to face me and cupping her face as I tried to explain. ''Bells, baby. Listen to me, I'm not married. I should have told you already but it slipped my mind. I've been divorced nearly three years'' I divulged, watching as Bella took in what I said.

Bella simply sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around me, leaning her head against my chest as she continued to cry. I simply held her and waited for her tears to abate while her upset and pain ate at me, making me feel like the biggest jerk ever. When Bella's tears finally subsided, I kissed her forehead gently and whispered'' I know it's a lot to take in. You go to bed and I'll crash here so I can take Sophia in the morning to give you a break.''

Bella nodded and stepped away from me, walking to the stairs before she looked back at me and called out'' I'll see you in the morning. Night, Jake.''

**Author Note: Anyone ready to kill me? My muse has a mind of it's own because this is not how I planned the chapter to come out as.**


	14. 13: Jake N Bells

**Author Note: I have time-skipped by a week but it is for a good reason.  
Thinking second to last chapter.**

**Chapter Thirteen**  
**Bella's POV**

''Remind me again why we have to go to this bonfire?'' I groaned, hiding my face behind my hands as Jake chuckled and Sophia shook her head at me. ''Mommy it fun'' Sophia shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and Jake throwing me an amused look as he asked'' Why can't you have as much excitement as our daughter?''

''Maybe because I'm going to lay eyes on people I haven't seen in four years?'' I reasoned as Jake nodded but replied'' I'm going to be right here with you. It's not like you're going to be alone.'' Sophia was nodding along with Jake's words before she added on'' Mommy I here, it okay'' and leaned forward to place her little hand on my shoulder.

Jake laughed, throwing Sophia a wide smile as he said'' tsidá wił, Grandpa will be at the bonfire with his friends'' and she wrinkled up her nose as she replied'' Old people, Daddy? Old people touch my cheeks, not like that'' and crossed her arms as she huffed. I hit Jake's arm as I reassured'' Daddy's winding you up, baby. You have to be nice to old people, baby. No attitude.''

Sophia laughed and began to sing along to the radio quietly while she looked out the window, clutching her toy wolf in her arms and talking to the wolf about what she could see outside the car. ''You doing okay?'' Jake asked, grasping my hand with his as I smiled and nodded. ''Don't lie to me, Bells. If you really don't want to do this then I'll take you back home'' Jake pressed as I tightened my hand on his hand briefly and reassured'' I'll be fine, Jake. You'll stay with me the entire time?''

Jake nodded and pulled his hand away as he pulled into the car park of the beach. He parked the car and turned to me, pulling me into his arms as he kissed my forehead and reassured'' I won't leave your side, Bells but you can do this. I know you can.'' I nodded and opened my mouth to reply as Sophia shouted'' EWWWW! DADDY STOP KISSING MY MOMMY'' and chanced a look at Sophia who had her arms crossed and had quite an indignant look on her face as she glared at Jake.

Jake started to laugh before he asked'' I thought we agreed to share Mommy, Sophia?'' and Sophia shook her head as she replied'' No, Daddy. I said no kissing when mummy mine. No listen, stupid boys.'' I winked at Sophia who started to giggle before I got out and went to the boot, beginning to unload it.

''Momma, help you?'' Sophia asked, appearing at my side as I nodded and handed her a light bag to hold. Sophia held it with both hands as Jake took the cooler from my hands and winked at me, laughing as he heard Sophia grit her teeth from beside me.

''I think you've grown, tsidá wił'' Billy's voice shouted, making us look up to see him walking a few feet away as Sophia dropped the bag she was holding and took off running towards him.'' GRANDPA! I MISSED YOU'' Sophia screamed, breaking off into giggles as Billy scooped her up and spun her around.

With that, Billy and Sophia took off back up the beach which left Jake and I with everything else. ''Remind me again why you encourage their relationship'' Jake asked, bending down to kiss me as I smiled and moved past him, replying'' They're good for one another. I've never seen your dad so happy.''

Jake nodded, putting the cooler down and wrapping his arms around me as he kissed me gently and pulled away, asking'' When can we make it official? You know, us'' and I replied'' I wasn't aware we weren't official. Besides, I don't like labels, I did tell you that.''

Jake nodded, picking the cooler back up as he started'' We haven't told anybody else about us trying our relationship again. Sophia's going to slip up at some point'' and I nodded as I replied'' That's fine, Jake. I just don't want to give us a label, we're just Jake N Bells.''

''How about soul-mates?'' Jake asked, giving me a significant look as I replied'' I like the sound of that but don't even think about asking me to marry you. Sophia can't keep anything from me, you should know that by now.'' Jake chuckled and started to walk up the beach slowly as he questioned'' Can I ask at some other time? A couple of months?'' to which I nodded.

''MOMMA'' Sophia's voice carried over to us as I looked at Jake and questioned'' Whose idea was it to give Sophia sugar? When she's still awake at 2 am, you can deal with her'' to which Jake nodded as he retorted'' Deal but afterwards, I crash in your bed.'' I hit his arm gently with my own as I laughed and said'' You're such a perv'' to which his reply was to raise his eyebrows and reply'' Only for you, baby.''

''You two took forever'' Billy said as I pulled my eyes away from Jake to realize that we'd already made the trek down the beach to the bonfire. Sophia was perched on Billy's lap and was cuddling with her toy wolf as she watched the two of us.

''Hey, you brought food. I'll take that over for you'' a tall lanky half-naked lad offered, bounding over to us and taking the food off both Jake and I. I smiled at him as Jake replied'' Thanks, Seth. I appreciate it, man.''

Seth nodded and turned, bounding off as quickly as he had appeared while I just stared after him. ''Is he a-?'' I asked, pointing in Seth's direction as Jake replied'' Yep, always like that. Come on, we'll sit near Dad.''

I nodded, following after Jake and sitting down between Billy and Jake. Billy put Sophia down and stood up, walking over to some people who had just arrived while Sophia threw herself into my lap. Sophia lay her head against the side of my neck and leaned against my side as she wrapped her left arm around my neck and held Jake's hand with her right hand.

''Daddy?'' Sophia asked, looking at Jake with wide eyes, ''I love you'' before looking at me and smiling as she leant forward and kissed me. ''Love you Momma'' she whispered, moving back to where she'd been lay.

Not long after, Sophia fell asleep and I shifted her from my side into my lap as I cuddled her close. ''Hey, Bells. Just a heads-up that Sam's here'' Jake whispered into my ear, placing a very subtle kiss on my neck as he moved back. I nodded and looked down at Sophia, smiling at how peaceful she looks before Billy returned to his seat.

''I thought she was hyper on sugar?'' Billy questioned as Jake replied'' She has been really excited all day, Dad. I'm surprised she didn't fall asleep on the way here.'' Billy nodded and began to address everyone gathered as Jake moved closer and wrapped his arm around me. '' You seemed cold'' Jake said, a brief smile on his lips as I replied'' Oh really? Good thing, you're here then.''

I tried to listen to Billy as he told the legends of our tribe but it was hard to concentrate when all I could feel and sense was Jake around me. I knew the legends well, having heard them from a very young age but when I finally started listening and concentrating, Billy was finishing up and people were starting to leave.

''Bells, take a walk with me?'' Jake asked as I looked down at Sophia who was still asleep and Billy suggested'' Go for a walk with Jake, Bella. I'll keep an eye on Sleeping Beauty here.'' Billy didn't actually give me a choice since he took Sophia from my arms and pointed for the two of us to go.

''Come on, we won't be long. I promise'' Jake whispered, pulling up and away from the bonfire. Jake pulled me along the beach for a good ten minutes before he stopped and threw himself down on the sand, patting the spot next to him.

''Did you enjoy the legends?'' Jake asked, smiling as I replied'' You know I wasn't listening, Jake. I know them all already through.'' Jake was silent as he turned to face me and cupped my cheeks in his hands before his next words completely changed everything I knew. ''What would you say if I told you the legends are true?'' Jake asked, staring into my eyes as I swallowed loudly and replied'' All of them?''

Jake nodded, keeping his eyes locked on mine as he explained'' The night you left broke my heart and I was so angry, at myself and my dad that I phrased. It took me weeks to master my control because I kept setting myself off. I'd made a promise with the girl I'd married; that as soon as I could, I would divorce her and she could live her life with the person she loved. The last few years the only thing that kept me going and hurt me still was you. That day in the supermarket when I laid eyes on you, I imprinted on you and it just went to show what a massive mistake I made of my life.''

I nodded, smiling slightly before brushing my lips against his and replying'' I'm here right now through, maybe we needed to go through all the pain and heartache to get to this stage now. I love you, Sophia loves you and I know you love us. That's all that matters, Jake. It's me and you against everything.''

**Author Note: Annnnd... we are nearly at the end. **


	15. 14: Epilogue

******Author Note: Who ever thought we'd get to this point? It's the EPILOGUE**  
**I do have to say a big thank you to Mary Henry since you listen to me babble on about what goes on in my head and what my muse wants to happen in my stories. **

**Chapter Fourteen: **

**Epilogue**

It's funny really how life turns out, how things can go from seeming so bleak to being a lot happier. It's true when I came back to La Push that it was my mission to wreck the lives of those who hurt me but somewhere along the line I learnt a valuable lesson. It took me a long time to truly forgive the actions of some but I didn't let that stop me from rebuilding my life.

In a way, all the heartache and pain was worth it because I got my daughter out of it and because I became a stronger person. It's like I told Jake, the Gods all have a plan and this must have been one hell of a plan but it's all worked out well in the end.

Jake and I found our way back to each other despite everything that has happened while Sophia got the family she deserves. She got her father who she adores, her Grand-pop as she's taken to calling Billy who hung the sun, the moon and the stars in her eyes and her Uncle Sam who she hasn't really taken to.

Well, I say 'hasn't really taken to.' The first time she met my older brother, she burst into tears and declared him a mean old person. Sam didn't take well to that and recently... let's just say their relationship is a work in progress.

I could say the same for mine and Sam's relationship. I forgave him for the way he cast me aside as though we weren't family or blood but there are somethings you just can't fix. Our relationship is one of those things. I deal with him on a daily basis because we're both part of the pack but that is the only real bond between us. Maybe, given a couple of years, things might not be so awkward between us but especially at the moment, it doesn't look likely.

My relationship with Emily doesn't exist, despite the fact she's my sister-in-law. She doesn't bother with me, we avoid each other at bonfires and when we do talk, it is so awkward and strange that one of us always makes excuses to get the hell away from the other one.

I hate that sometimes it feels like the imprints are divided because of the distance between Emily and I. Kim, Jared's imprint is a close friend of mine and we spend most of our time together at gatherings. The same goes for Leah, the three of us are trouble waiting to happen when we're together but we're close. I know that they'd have my back no matter what.

As the pack grows, the divide grows. Some of the new imprinters prefer to spend their time with Emily like Jasmine, Sara and Amanda but that's fine. We like to call them the Cookie Crew since they are house-wives to core, completely with fresh-baked biscuits and hot tea.

That's it really, that's how my story ends. It ends happy with me having the man I love and a daughter who, occasionally drives me up the wall, but whom I love very much.

And who knows? Maybe it will include more children and reconciliation at some point with my brother. My story started out bitter and that of a Scorned woman but now, it ends happy, right and complete.

**Author Note: A short point of view from Bella to end this story. Nothing else really needs to be said now even if I am sobbing my heart out that my baby is finished and really done. Oh my god, I need a life if I'm really crying over this Epilogue or maybe I'll just start another story. Maybe that's the thing to do!**


End file.
